The Internet (Web) has become a major source of information on virtually every conceivable topic. The easy accessibility of such vast amounts of information is unprecedented. In the past, someone seeking even the most basic information related to a topic was required to refer to a book or visit a library, spending many hours without a guarantee of success. However, with the advent of computers and the Internet, an individual can obtain virtually any information within a few clicks of a keyboard.
A consumer electronic (CE) device can be enriched by enabling the device to seamlessly obtain related information from the Internet, while the user enjoys the content available at home. However, at times, finding the right piece of information from the Internet can be difficult. The complexity of natural language, with characteristics such as polysemy, makes retrieving the proper information a non-trivial task. The same word, when used in different contexts can imply completely different meanings. For example, the word “sting” may mean bee sting when used in entomology, an undercover operation in a spy novel or the name of an artist when used in musical context. In the absence of any information about the context, it is difficult to obtain the proper results.
The traditional searching approach on a personal computer (PC) has been for a user to form an initial query and then iteratively refine the query depending upon the kind of results obtained based on the initial query. There are several problems with applying the PC approach to a CE device. First, a CE device would require a keyboard for a user to repeatedly enter queries/refinements to find the proper results. Further, searching is an involving process requiring some amount of cognitive load. A consumer using a CE device to listen to her favorite music may not be inclined to find relevant information from the Internet if it requires more effort than pushing a few buttons.
Further, querying a search engine not only requires entering keywords using a keyboard, but as noted, typically several iterations of refinement are required before the desired results are obtained. On a typical CE device without a keyboard, this is difficult to achieve. Forming a good query requires the user to have at least some knowledge about the context of the information desired, as well as the ability to translate that knowledge into appropriate search words. Even if the user has the skills required to form a good query and the means to enter the query, she may not be inclined to do so while using a CE device for entertainment. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system that provides contextual search and query refinement for CE devices.